


Out of the Fire Left Dust

by saperks



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Aunt Cass - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Go Go, Grief/Mourning, Hiro Hamanda, Tadashi - Freeform, This is me bringing out my net, To you know catch amd return the feels, Why did you have to die Tadashi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saperks/pseuds/saperks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his big brother broke him. For all his genius, the idea of losing Tadashi never factored into Hiro's plans on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Fire Left Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie, cried a little, and wrote this.

_“You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere. You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone”_

Tadashi wasn’t the first loss that Hiro experienced, but it was the first that he remembered. There was something vaguely painful about looking at the picture on Tadashi’s night stand, a man and woman whom he shared a vague resemblance to holding a baby Hiro- so young that he was unrecognizable- and an awkwardly young Tadashi. But any feelings that he associated with them was wistful thinking on what could have been. Between Aunt Cass and Tadshi, Hiro had never felt lacking for familial love or any real want for change.

_It wasn’t the explosion that made him black out, no the explosion had turned red ash white in his vision. The realization that Tadashi had been caught in the explosion … That sent him into shock._

He finds it impossible to be apologetic when Aunt Cass brings him tray after tray of food. Trying to coax him to eat something, anything at all, so he doesn’t lay around wasting away. So that she doesn’t lose one child to grief when she’s already lost one to fire. It’s almost fitting, with the strong resemblence Tadashi had shared with their parents, that he would go the same way they did.

Aunt Cass is a resilient force to his face though, all smiles and optimism and

_“We’re going to get through this Hiro, I promise_ ”

But the walls are thin, and Mochi isn’t the one who wakes him up with stiflied sobs at night.

Go Go visits once right after the funeral, and in her abrasive but tender mannar asks to see Tadshi’s room. She wants to know if any of his work can be salvaged. She barely makes it onto their floor before she breaks in a way that’s healing. The tears streamlining her face are steady and unacknowledged by either of them, but it hurts, knowing that this girl- this sharp, brazen, rough around the edges stranger- is able to greive his brother properly. Find the closure that he can’t.

_They never speak of the incident._

The first time the University calls him inquiring about his registration he wants to yell

_“My brother is dead and it was your fucking showcase that killed him”_

He never does. Mostly because he doesn’t have the energy to, but also because he knows its his own failure that lead his brother down that road. The what ifs surrounding the day dreams of his parents were child’s play when he went over everything he could have done to save his brother.

Letting go had been his biggest mistake. Family never let go. It didn’t matter that it was because Tadashi wanted to play hero he should have never let go of Tadashi’s arm that day.

_A part of him is scared of Aunt Cass ever knowing, knowing that he really could have saved Tadashi and didn't._

Hiro knows that with his hands and his mind he could have the world at his disposal. He wasn’t wrong when he told Tadashi that college had nothing to teach him, at least not anything he couldn’t learn by himself. But Hiro doesn’t want the world, he wants his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are shamelessly loved and treasured. 
> 
> I take no credit for the first line, it comes from the Cup Song.


End file.
